Before Your Time
by eprouvcr
Summary: A non linear story telling of blatant similarities between our beloved diner boys. Luke and Jess centric; slow updates


authors note: idk but this idea came to me and i decided to post :)

— this will be a small collection of non linear parallels between Luke and Jess. this one might seem a little ooc bc Luke is ?? oh well idc ??

— i hope you enjoy this and please review ! its greatly appreciated !

 _disclaimer: i do not own gilmore girls or any dialogue from the show. i own absolutely nothing except_ _my thoughts._

 **x x x**

 ** _W I N T E R O F 1 9 8 2_**

There was yelling. He could hear the loud boom of his father's voice and the small yet loud and screeching shrill of his sister's. The moon was high in the sky as it shone brightly through his window that was cracked open, allowing a chill April breeze to sweep the room and nip at his nose. He sat in the corner of his room, silent and still, not wanting anyone to know what he would do next. The slam of the door adjacent to his snapped him into action, as he slowly made his way to his window; careful not to let his movement be known by the squeak of the old wooden boards. His window glided open with ease, his hand grasping from the bottom. Quietly as he could, he slipped his leg out the window and onto the awaiting branch; just as slowly as he walked across his room, he scaled down the tree just the same.

And then he was gone into the dark veil of the night.

Luke's shoulders hung slightly, the weight of his emotional day tugging at them. As a long sigh escaped his lips the cold January air caught the swirl of breath, turning it into a small cloud of visible vapor. Luke's long fingers fiddled with the pocket of his worn coat before grasping a small cellophane wrapped box containing the only relief he had. The pack made a loud slap as he hit it against his palm before tearing away the restraining plastic. His fingers carefully grasped a stick out of the pack, the other hand — which held an old lighter — coming up to meet the other as he lit up the cancer stick.

And then he took a long drag.

Luke enjoyed the calming sensation his inhales and exhales gave him.as the nicotine did wonders for his stress. He was mildly aware of the damage he was doing to his own body, he didn't care. That was a lie, he did care. He wanted to not care, he wanted to just forget everything troubling him.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't just forget his wild sister and her deviant tendencies, he couldn't just forget his father who was of ill health, he knew he couldn't. He couldn't just forget that he was rapidly losing everything around him.

But he really wanted to.

Luke stomped out his finished stick before pulling out another and lighting it up.

And the he took a long drag.

 ** _S P R I N G O F 2 0 0 2_**

The blare of the ambulance's siren echoed through the still and silent streets of Stars Hollow as he drove off. Jess' head filled with the noise of it and the noise of the tow truck as it took away Rory's demolished car. His body shook partially because of the wind and partially because of the nerves swirling around in his body. He wanted to get away, away from the scene that could have ended _so much_ worse than it actually did.

He was so _stupid_. He shouldn't have offered to keep driving, he knew he shouldn't have. It was all _his_ _fault_. Rory was _hurt_ and it was his fault. He wanted to take full blame because Rory could do no wrong.

But he didn't have to beg. He knew the town would blame him regardless because Rory really could do _no wrong._

Jess was three steps away from the bridge before his body forced him forward, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the grass. His sigh was small and tired, much like the rest of his body, as he carefully sat on the bridge the same way he always did. His fingers carefully grasped a new cellophane wrapped box, extracting it from his pocket. He was halfway through his third stick when Luke found him. Neither said a word until Luke was right next to him.

"I made sure she was _okay_." The crack in Jess' voice made himself inwardly cringe as Luke sat with him.

"I know you did."

The two sat in silence, enjoying the calm around them before the inevitable. The smoke from Jess' cigarette wrapped around the clean air as it strung out from his lips, his body immediately relaxing.

Luke held out a hand and Jess sighed before he placed his almost empty pack and lighter in his open palm. Much to Jess' surprise, Luke took out one before lighting it up.

And then he took a drag.

Jess stared at Luke's profile, bewildered at how unnatural yet natural Luke looked with the stick between his lips. With the pack and lighter laying between them, Luke and Jess both enjoyed their inhales and exhales.

Jess wanted everything to be different. He wanted everything to be normal; he wanted a mom who wouldn't have to send him away. He didn't want to be in that _stupid town_.

But he was grateful anyways.

Because without Luke, _everyone_ would think he was no good. He was grateful that at least one person believed him — and believed in him — and was there for him, no exceptions. Jess needed that, he _wanted_ that.

When blue eyes met hazel ones, there was understanding between them.

And then they both took a long drag.

 **x x x**

authors note: if you enjoyed this , please review ! any suggestions or constructive criticism is appreciated !

— 8/08/2017 10:35 pm


End file.
